


Tight

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Annie enjoys the view.





	Tight

_Tight,_ Annie thought, leaving her toothbrush to hang in her mouth as she stared at her girlfriend in the mirror.

“Id dat my shut?” Annie said.

Mikasa got out her own toothbrush. “What?”

She took the toothbrush from her mouth and spat in the sink. “Is that my shirt?”

Mikasa looked down as if she’d forgotten what she was wearing. “Oh, I guess it is a little small.”

Annie laughed. She herself had been wearing it last night—until Mikasa stripped it off of her in the throes of passion.

This morning, Annie stared. She had a smaller frame than Mikasa. As such the black tee hugged Mikasa’s hips and her ample chest. It also rode up on her stomach, showing off her belly button and the bottom of her insane six-pack.

“You know what?” Annie said. “You can keep it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey I've been writing a bit on my [tumblr](https://erurink.tumblr.com), but I know I've neglected posting stuff here! It's Dani's Mikannie week so expect a bunch of stuff. This here is from a prompt I got. Stay cool, babes. I'll also be posting a 150,000 word Mikannie fic pretty soon ;) It will update every Friday.


End file.
